That's All Part Three
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


Eames back cramped in protest.

He added the finishing touches to the presentation he'd come in to complete and leant back against his stiff leather chair. Muscles popped loudly and his eyelids drooped heavily as he gathered everything together into a neat folder ready to leave on Mr. Saito's desk. He'd left a few hours earlier, apparently wanting to be with his wife. Eames had bit his tongue, willing himself not to snap at the boss about _his goddam relationship_.

He penned a brief note and clipped it to the concluded project before gathering his things together and heading down to the lobby.

The building at night was silent and eerie. In all honesty, he'd become that used to it, that in a way, he began to prefer working later hours. If only he could work from home like Arthur he pondered as he dreamily crossed the expansive reception area and stepped out into the cold, early morning air. Arthur had taken up writing, having become interested the more time he had spent at Eames's parents' house and more specifically with Eames's father. The dull ache in his chest reappeared as it always did, without fail, whenever he thought of his dad.

He'd passed away a little over two years ago from a suspected stroke. His Mum had found him in his study, almost as if he'd fallen asleep at his computer. Eames had just started working at the firm, and had immersed himself in work to keep his mind occupied. He guessed that had stuck with him and he just hadn't broken the habit. Arthur had begun writing his novel, and took his death just as badly. A few weeks later, after the funeral, Arthur had received a draft through the mail that Eames's dad had checked over for him. He'd written a little note too. In it, his dad had asked Arthur to make sure _"...Whatever happens, you take care of my boy and love him." _It was almost as if he knew he wasn't going to be around much longer. He thought that was what hurt Arthur the most.

A distant screech of tires brought him out of his memories and he realised that he'd walked a good few blocks from the office. The roads were still a little busy, so catching a cab wouldn't be too hard. On the way back home, he pushed all thoughts of his father out of his head, willing the ache to dull. Once he was cuddled up in a warm bed, _assuming he wasn't designated to the couch; _he knew he'd feel better. He just needed some sleep.

He crept into the house, gradually easing the front door closed. He didn't want to wake Arthur up or rouse Peppa into another yapping welcome. Eames made his way upstairs, carefully slipping out of his clothes as he entered their bedroom. Arthur was curled in on himself, blankets caressing his bare shoulders. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in as he gazed down at him. He looked so beautiful, even in the darkness, swathed in a duvet, his hair messily strewn across his eyes.

He slipped under the covers, crowding against Arthur's back, desperate for his warm skin to be against his lovers. Arthur mumbled drowsily and turned around in his arms, letting them embrace his small waist.

'Missed you.' he muttered into Eames chest, voice thick with sleep.

'I missed you too love.' he whispered, pressing a kiss to his soft, dark hair.

'I do understand you know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.' He continued; seemingly more awake.

He glanced up at Eames briefly, a calm smile pulling at his lips.

'I spoke to Ariadne and Yusuf when you left.'

Eames smiled warmly at the mention of the pair. He'd met Ari in college, when she stumbled bleary eyed into art history and proceeded to steal every piece of stationary from him, with an embarrassed little smile. He'd introduced her to Yusuf a year later, during one of their many nights in the local bar. They'd had a whirlwind romance that could put the movies to shame, gotten married in a small ceremony where Eames gave Ariadne away, then had a baby a few months ago. They lived in the city, close to work for the both of them. Yusuf was a chemistry superstar _or so Yusuf told him _and Ariadne worked with Eames as a junior architect at Saito & Saito.

'And what did my favourite little mummy and daddy have to say?' he asked.

'Well, Ari told me to tell you that you're an awful best friend for not calling her in so long and Yusuf was so tired from late nights with the baby that he didn't really have much to say to be honest, except that he agreed with Ariadne whole heartedly.'

Eames chuckled and pressed another kiss to Arthur's forehead.

'Well...why don't we pay them a visit this weekend then? I'm free from work and I haven't seen my little God daughter in a while. Besides, you could do with getting out of the house for a little bit. You barely see the light of day when you're writing.'

'I'd actually already arranged for us to go and see them. I was just going to jump you on Friday night and take you by force.' Arthur said in a decidedly dangerous but sexy voice; narrowing his eyes.

'You could still do that if you want!' Eames shouted out a bit too enthusiastically.

'I can play the innocent little victim while you overpower and manhandle me.'

'Leave it with me...' Arthur chuckled, tucking himself into Eames arms more.

'Don't you want to have a trial run first?' he asked, stroking his nose along the smaller man's jaw.

'You've been a naughty boy Mr. Eames. No fun for you tonight!' He chastised, pressing a contradictory kiss to his lips, brushing the tip of his tongue ever so slightly against Eames's, before they both drifted off, lips inches apart, limbs tangled and hands entwined.


End file.
